A SonAmy Night
by SonicRun
Summary: Sonic realises his growing attraction towards Amy, will he confess his love to her? What will happen? A Sonic and Amy love story i SUCK at summaries :P Rated Kplus just incase
1. Awakening

****_Okay everyone, this is my first Sonamy story, ever, in fact, its my first story alltogether, its quite long and hope you enjoy it :) I am open for comments, suggestions, and new story lines to draw on :) ENJOY!_

**Chapter 1 – Awakening**

The blue hedgehog awoke from a dreamless night feeling rather down. He had no thoughts as to why he felt this way, it seemed natural when it happened and he payed almost no attention to it. He decided to wake him self up fully by taking a shower. He slid out of his blue bed sheets, and began his way to the bathroom. Sonic turned on the shower and let the hot steam fill the room. He let the trails of water slide down his body, and into the drain below. The hedgehog is a tall, slim build, but still quite muscular with dark blue fur and toned abs. He also happens to be the fasted thing alive. And he possesses these big, beautiful emerald eyes. He was known to be an attraction to a lot of women.

The hedgehog got out of the shower, dried his fur and spiked his quills, and began to wonder down the staircase of his house into the kitchen, where he hoped he could find something to eat. He noticed that he had some leftovers he hadn't finish eating last night, so they would do. He sat down at the table and began eating, in doing so he glanced over to the calendar. It had been a year since the breakup between his ex-girlfriend, Sally. Sonic found the horrible truth that Sally had been cheating on him during their relationship and decided to end it. "You saw it coming," he muttered to himself as he gulped down the last of his 'breakfast'. Sonic began to think to himself, as he missed what it was like to be in love with someone.


	2. A Familiar Voice

**Chapter 2 – A Familiar Voice**

Sonic's phone suddenly went off, snapping him out of his trance with a shock. He chuckled to himself when he noticed it was only his phone ringing. He wondered over to the counter and picked it up with a smug grin across his face, wondering who could have called him.

Sonic picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Hiya Sonic" a happy, familiar voice replied back.

"Oh, hey Amy, how's it hanging?"

"I'm good thanks, how about you?"

"Could be better"

"That's a shame"

There was bit of a pause

"Hey... Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy?" Sonic replied.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Sonic though for a moment, "no, I'm free"

"Would you like to come over to my place?" Amy asked.

Sonic hesitated for a moment, but replied, "Sure, I'd love to"

There was a moment of silence on the phone, until Amy said "Great, see you around 6?"

"Sounds good, see you there" Sonic replied.

"Cool, see you tonight then" Amy said cheerfully.

"See ya."

With that, Sonic hung up the phone, and retired to sitting back down. He wondered to himself why he agreed to visit Amy later tonight. He almost always rejected hanging out with Amy, mainly because he was too busy saving the world and fighting off Dr. Eggman and his army of clumsy robots. However, today was different. He was available, but he knew there was more to it then that.


	3. The Run

**Chapter 3 – The Run**

Sonic decided he would go for a run through the forest to ease his mind off things. Sonic loved to run, and always did when he had the chance. Running was Sonic's way of living, if he couldn't run he may as well be dead, he told himself. He was approaching his favourite part of the forest where long bends and smooth hills formed. As he was running his favourite section, he began to think of Amy. Ever since he saved Amy from Dr. Eggman, she had been in love, chasing him everywhere like a crazed fan girl. At times, he found it annoying, but deep down, Sonic loved the attention, and even though he often rejected, she continued to pursue, determined to catch him.

Thinking of Amy began to slow down Sonic's pace, he had always secretly liked Amy, although he's too shy to show it. He also worries Amy might be a target for Eggman if he ever found out that Sonic likes her. "But is that the real reason?" he asked himself as he finished his run and approached his home. He blushed slightly thinking of Amy this way, "Is there more too it then that?" He soon let go of the thought, and began to dose-off as he sat in front of his TV.


	4. Hope

**Chapter 4 – Hope**

Amy was so delighted that Sonic was coming over to her house later tonight. She never got the chance to be alone with him, maybe due to the reason that she constantly smothered him with love and affection, but she didn't care. She would keep fighting until Sonic would be hers, even if there was no hope left. She even felt this way when Sonic was in his relationship with Sally. She gave them their space, but was still put down by the fact that Sonic was with someone else. "Now that he's single," she cheerfully said to herself as she approached the bathroom, "I might get lucky." She giggled at her hopes and stripped down, getting ready for a shower.

Amy was quite a beautiful and cute hedgehog. She had a warm shade of pink fur, complimenting her curves and had eyes much similar to those of Sonic's, only a deeper shade. She had a light shade of pink quills with a rather odd but pretty hairstyle. She also possessed a very cheerful smile, which suited her voice and personality perfectly.

As she jumped out of the shower, eager for the time to fly past, she noticed it was only 2 o'clock. "Maybe I should go shopping to take my mind off things," she said to herself, as she slipped into her usual red dress for the day.


	5. What Friends Are For

**Chapter 5 – What Friends Are For**

Sonic jumped up from his couch and lunged forward, ramming his wall and almost knocking over his TV set. He heard laughter behind him and spun around to confront his enemy. His friends, Tails and Knuckles were rolling around on the floor crying in laughter from what the two had just witnessed. Sonic took in the fact that he had awoken from a dream, and his body hadn't yet reacted to it.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked, pretending that nothing had happened.

"We – were – seeing if – you wanted – to – hang out" Tails managed to squeeze out during his laughing fit. Knuckles couldn't even answer, he was laughing so hard. Sonic waited for Tails and Knuckles to calm down before he began talking to them.

Eventually Sonic told them that he couldn't hang out tonight as he was going over to Amy's house in a few hours. Tails mouth hit the floor and Knuckles stared at him blankly.

"What, what's wrong?" Sonic asked as he blushed again with the though of Amy entering his mind.

"Come on" said Tails.

"Its quite obvious" yelled Knuckles.

"What, that I like Amy? Please" persisted Sonic, now blushing bright red.

Knuckles chuckled, "you should see yourself."

Sonic gave up, he knew what they were saying was true, he turned away with embarrassment and blushed even more, thinking of the cute hedgehog. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to Tails and Knuckles standing beside him.

"Just tell her how you feel" Tails said,

"She'll understand," pleaded Knuckles.

"But how?" murmured Sonic,

"Well that's for you to figure out" answered Tails, and with that, Knuckles gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, and the two left to let the blue hedgehog think.


	6. Shopping

**Chapter 6 – Shopping**

Amy set off to do her usual shopping, and to gather some supplies to make Sonic his favourite meal for dinner, chilidogs. As always, Amy couldn't help but window shop around the clothing stores. She was almost finished when she noticed something in the window of a new store. She walked into the store with a spring in her step and found the dress in her size hanging on the racks. She tried it on and loved it almost instantly. As she walked up to the counter she was surprised to find how cheap it was.

"I hope Sonic likes it," she cheerfully thought to herself as she happily handed over the money and walked out the store.

She walked out the store and was about to head home when a familiar voice called her name.

"Tails?" asked Amy with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Amy," Tails replied, "I need to buy some new parts to work on the Tornado X."

"You and that silly plane" teased Amy.

"Hey, at least I don't waste it on clothes" teased Tails.

"Don't make me get my hammer," joked Amy. Tails laughed at the idea of Amy pulling her Piko-Piko Hammer out on him.

"I heard Sonic was coming over yours tonight" mentioned Tails. Amy was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah, who told you that?"

"Oh, me and Knuckles went to Sonic's house earlier today and asked him what he was up to tonight" replied Tails.

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you think Sonic would like this surprise?" Amy asked as she showed him the dress she just bought.

"I think Sonic would love that surprise," replied Tails. "Oh, buy the way, Amy, I think Sonic may have a little surprise of his own for you tonight."

"Really? Like what?" asked Amy,

Tails replied with "Sorry Amy, id love to stay and chat, but the stores are gonna shut soon and I need to get these parts, see you later."

"Oh, okay," said Amy, knowing that Tails was secretly hiding something from her. She glanced at the time and noticed she only had 2 hours left before Sonic would come over. "I'd better go home and get ready" she said to herself as she wondered off wondering what 'surprise' Sonic had in store for her.


	7. Ready?

**Chapter 7 – Ready?**

Sonic was in deep thought as the time passed and only an hour was left until the time he planned to get to Amy's.

"What do I do?" he kept asking himself. All these questions kept popping into Sonic's head, making the situation more complicated then it already was.

"Does she still love me after all this time? After all the times I've pushed her away and left her?" He could do nothing but wait until the time comes, and hope he has an enjoyable night with the pink hedgehog.

"Well, she is pretty and cute" he said to himself.

"Did I just call her cute?" he asked, as he blushed red again, thinking of her once more.

Sonic tried to push all thoughts of Amy out of his mind as he started getting ready for the night he was to have with her. He walked upstairs to the bathroom. He brushed his quills, and mad sure he looked good for her. He was sure she was doing something similar, and didn't wish to disappoint.

Amy was just finishing making chilidogs for dinner, when she noticed she had an hour left to get ready. She skipped over to her bathroom and began combing her quills. Today she thought she would do something special with her quills and wore her fringe brushed over to one side, hanging over her right eye. She smiled as she looked at herself in her new dress in the mirror, and she began to wonder if anything special would happen during this friendly get-together tonight. She had only planned to see Sonic but she couldn't help but wonder, especially that Tails had pointed out some sort of 'surprise' Sonic may have.


	8. Dinner

**Chapter 8 – Dinner**

Sonic was just about to leave his house when his phone beeped, he took a quick glance and noticed it was a text message from Amy. The text message read:

_Hope to see you soon Sonic,_

_I've cooked your favourite :)_

_xx Amy_

Sonic couldn't help but smile, and he felt a blush spread across his face as he put his phone away, opened the door, and took off for Amy's house.

Amy was eagerly waiting by the door to the sound when Sonic would knock. Sonic slowed down as he approached Amy's street and walked up to Amy's house.

"Typical Amy" he thought to himself as he saw various shades of pink all over her house. Inside, Amy let out an exited squeal when she heard 3 short knocks at the door and hoped that Sonic didn't hear her, as she walked over to the door and opened it.

As Amy appeared in the doorframe, Sonic's draw hit the floor. Amy was standing there in the doorway, wearing a tight, purple dress hugging her curves, revealing her legs to the knee.

"Damn, I never knew Amy was so stunning" Sonic thought to himself as a blush formed across his face yet again. He hoped that Amy didn't notice it.

"Hey Sonic" Amy said happily. Sonic snapped out of his trance with a quick hello and Amy invited him indoors. As they began eating the meal of chilidogs Amy prepared earlier they began to catch up, as they hadn't seen each other for a while. Sonic complimented Amy's cooking and helped her clean up the table and kitchen.

"You look great today, Amy" Sonic said with his signature thumbs up, and he couldn't help but notice a small blush appear on Amy's face,

"W-Why thank you" Amy managed to reply. This created an awkward silence between the two and Sonic thought of an idea.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" Sonic asked with a grin across his face. Amy couldn't resist the blue hedgehogs smile and agreed with him almost immediately.


	9. Surprise

**Chapter 9 – Surprise**

Amy and Sonic walked into the lounge room together and Sonic slumped into Amy's comfortable 2-seater couch whilst Amy put a movie on.

"A love movie, really?" Sonic whined,

"Oh, stop it. Its all I've got to watch, really" Amy insisted.

"Hmm, I guess I can suffer for an hour or 2" Sonic joked. Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic's poor attempt of a joke and joined him on the lounge.

"Quite a good setup you've got here Amy" Sonic mentioned as he took a glance at the quality of the audio system and TV setup.

"Thanks," Amy replied.

It was about halfway through the movie when Amy quickly asked Sonic

"Is it alright if I go get changed into my pj's and get a blanket?"

"Of course," said Sonic as he paused the movie and watched Amy quickly run through the hallway towards her bedroom. Sonic took this opportunity to think about what to say to Amy when she came back.

"Should I tell her?" Sonic thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted however, when Amy yelled out

"Coming Sonic." Sonic glanced over to the pink hedgehog skipping over to the lounge in her green nightgown, and noticed how cute she looked. She slumped back down next to Sonic and he resumed the movie. By this stage Amy had begun to grow a little tired and so unknowingly rested her head on Sonic's chest. Sonic's heart began to beat faster and Amy noticed this, and she quickly got up and looked into the blue hedgehog's eyes.

"There beautiful" she thought to herself, as she gazed into Sonic's eyes.

"Uh, Ames?" Sonic asked,

"Did he just call me Ames?" Amy thought to herself,"

"Yes, Sonikku?" Amy replied back. Sonic realised his mistake when Amy called him 'Sonikku' back and he began to blush. He sighed and looked away from Amy, breaking the gaze they were sharing with each other.

"Amy, I've been such a jerk" Sonic started

"All this time I've been constantly pushing you away and rejecting you..." Sonic could feel tears building up in his eyes. He tried to fight it but he couldn't help it.

"Sonic..." Amy said as she placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face hers. She could see the hurt in his eyes and the tears building up.

"Sonic, don't cry, I'm not mad at you, I could never stay mad at you"

"Amy, I'm sorry" Sonic said, as he hung his down low. He felt Amy's hand move across his face, and she planted a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. Sonic's face blushed deep red and he turned to see Amy with tears in her eyes. She quickly looked away

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said. Sonic placed his hands on Amy's face and spun her head to face his, and he closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her lips.


	10. Love

**Chapter 10 – Love**

Amy and Sonic parted from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Tears started flowing from Amy's eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Sonic grabbed Amy and pulled her close as they began to kiss each other passionately. Amy closed her eyes and couldn't believe she was kissing the guy of her dreams. Sonic slid his tongue over Amy's lips, asking for entrance. She opened, and the two entwined their tongues with each other's and began passionately making out. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and the two only ever paused when they needed air, and then returned to their kissing. The two finally parted from each other and tears were pouring out of Amy's eyes.

"What's wrong, Ames?" Sonic asked,

"I love you Sonikku" Amy replied.

"I love you too" said Sonic, and the two passionately embraced and kissed each other once more.

The movie had ended well before the two had finished and Sonic noticed that Amy had fallen asleep in his arms. Sonic smiled to himself as he brushed the quills out of Amy's face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Ames" Sonic said to himself, as he grabbed the blanket Amy brought in earlier and pulled it over him and Amy and began to fall asleep with Amy still in his arms. Amy rolled over in her sleep to face Sonic, and murmured,

"Sleep well my love" And with that, the two fell asleep in the presence of each other's love.

_The End_

_Thankyou for reading and i hope you enjoyed it :) please leave comments/rates or even a starting point for me to write a new story :)_


End file.
